Doubtful
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: He thought he could no longer be of use. She showed him how wrong he was R


_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men just the words below_

_**A/N:**__ This fic is based __**very loosely**__on some information I found out on Wikipedia about Kurt losing his ability to teleport so sorry in advanced if it seems a bit OOC._

**Doubtful**

The room was smothered in darkness with the curtains blocking out what little light the moon provided leaving a pair of dull glowing eyes to light the room. The owner of the eyes preferred it this way at the moment as it matched his current mood.

Several days ago, he and his teammates, the X-men, had attempted to use a newly devised tactic to use against Nimrod, a super-Sentinel from another timeline, only for it to backfire disastrously, robbing him of his power to teleport and leaving him to the mercy of an angry mob who thought he was a demon. His teleportation ability eventually came back to him however when he attempted to use it during a training session he was left drained and vulnerable after just one use.

This was why he, Kurt Wagner, was currently brooding in his room with no light aside the glow of his eyes. Had he not looked like a blue furred demon with three fingered hands and a prehensile tail, Kurt might have used this chance to leave his current home, relocate somewhere remote and live the rest of his days as a monk or something similar. Because he could not, all Kurt could do was stay in the mansion as the X-men's mascot seeing that his main contribution to the team had been stripped from him.

A soft knock was heard on his door but he ignored it. He knew it was just another member of the team trying to console him and inadvertently rub salt on a still open and very painful wound on his being. Had he been looking at the door instead of the cover of his bed, he would have seen a girl in her late teens suddenly walk through the door as if either she or the door was ghost-like and walk up to him. Instead, he only noticed once the girl had wrapped her arms round him and placed her head against his back listening to his heartbeat.

"Go avay Katzchen" He muttered not wanting to talk or listen to someone else.

Katzchen, or Kitty Pride as everyone else called her, shook her head against his back as she tightened her hold on him. When the brunette had first entered both the mansion and the team several years ago, she had been scared of Kurt due to his appearance. After a shaky couple of months, the two of them became close friends and would often been seen hanging out together after school hours. They also went to one another whenever they needed someone to go to; like what Kitty thought Kurt needed right now.

"Staying all cooped up in here's not going to get you anywhere Kurt" She whispered knowing that he could hear her just fine.

"Vhat's ze point of going anyvhere in ze place if you can't do anyzing useful?" Kurt countered as he tied to shrug her off.

"But you still are!" Kitty protested as she finally let go of him then moved so that she was straddling his lap facing him. "And you always will be!"

"Name von zing zat I can contribute to ze team ozer zan teleporting?" Kurt huffed looking away from her.

Kitty used her hand to gently move his head so that his glowing orbs were focused on her sky blue ones. "Your ability to be nearly invisible in shadows makes you a perfect spy, your repertoire of martial arts and fencing moves make you a deadly foe especially when coupled with your speed and grace, your inhuman gymnastic and acrobatic abilities as well as your ability to stick to any surfaces allows you to go almost anywhere others can't"

Kitty took a moment to get her breath back after throwing valid points at Kurt without pausing for breath whilst Kurt looked at her with a stunned expression plastered on his face clearly not expecting such a rapid response. She was not yet finished apparently as it looked like she was steeling herself up for the so-called grand finale.

"And..." She paused and swallowed as nerves started to get the better of her. "And you just being here makes me feel better"

"V-vas?" Kurt stammered thinking he did not hear her correctly.

"Over the years we've known each other, you've always tried to be there for me when I needed you" Kitty explained as tears started to form in her eyes. "You've helped me countless times, whether it was with something school related, X-men related or just my own personal demons you helped me get through it. And you just staying here ignoring us, ignoring _me_, probably thinking of running away somewhere remote..."

Kitty suddenly wrapped her arms round Kurt's neck, startling him as much as the last time she did it unexpectedly not long after joining them, and buried her head into his shoulder. "You're too important to me to just up and go! I don't know if I could handle it!"

Despite being shocked by the sudden burst of affection, Kurt gently wrapped Kitty in his arms as she continued cried into his shoulder. "Surely Piotr or whoever's stolen your heart just now, vill help you get zhrough mien departure" He reasoned.

Kitty managed a weak chuckle as she pulled her head away from the elf's shoulder to look at him again. "Have you not realised yet Kurt?"

She moved so that the space between them was barely a fingers width apart. "_You_ are the one who's stolen my heart as you put it"

She then placed her lips over his own before he could speak. Before he could react she pulled away from him slightly giving him a pleading look. "Please stay. If not for yourself, then for me?"

As he looked into her tear filled eyes, Kurt found that he could not find it in himself to break the girl's heart. Especially when he knew that she wanted him even more than a friend.

"You are probably ze only girl I can never say no to" Kurt said before briefly kissing Kitty gently on the lips.

Kitty was positively over the moon as she squeezed him against her before jumping up and headed towards the door. "I expect to see you in the kitchen in half an hour after cleaning yourself up. Teleporter or not, you still have a black hole for a stomach"

"I don't know vhat's vorse" Kurt said smiling properly for the first time in ages. "You poisoning me or you acting like mien vife"

"My cooking has improved since then and as for your last remark..." Kitty said before smiling unabashedly. "If you think I'm bad now just wait until we _are_ married!"

"Who says ve vill?" Kurt countered.

"_The girl who you can't say no to_" With that she vanished leaving a rather cheerful elf instead of a supposedly sad one.

_~#*#~_

_R&R_

_& until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
